In general, this invention is related to the fields of (organo) ((omega-alkenyl) cyclopentacarbyl) (silane bridged) metallocene compounds and processes that use (organo) ((omega-alkenyl) cyclopentacarbyl) (silane bridged) metallocene compounds.
The production of polymers that comprise ethylene is a multi-billion dollar enterprise. Many different catalysts can be used to polymerize ethylene. However, very few of these catalysts are of commercial importance. Currently, millions of dollars have been spent on research to make metallocene catalysts more commercially viable, and thus, more commercially important. This is because the polymers produced by such metallocene catalysts have properties that currently no other single polymer can reproduce. However, one of the technical problems associated with these metallocene catalysts is that they are homogenous with the polymerization medium. That is, they are soluble in the medium in which the polymerization is conducted. This is a drawback to the use of such metallocene catalysts because most commercially important polymerization processes use heterogenous catalysts. Therefore, in order to make metallocene catalysts more commercially important, heterogenous metallocene catalysts must be produced. Additionally, it is very important to have a metallocene catalyst that produces polymers that have a high molecular weight.